mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jesse Anderson (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)
Jesse Andersen, known in Japan as , is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh. In the English version, Jesse is voiced by Christopher C. Adams, while in the Japanese version, he is voiced by Kanako Irie. A duelist devoted to protecting his friends, Johan is introduced during the third season as one of Jaden Yuki's new allies. Biography In the timeline of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, Jesse is a new student hailing from North Academy who enters Duel Academy in the third year. Invited along with his fellow champions from around the world by Sheppard, he was most secretive of his identity, even with those he was supposed to be traveling with. Although he did not board the ship that was to take the champions to their final destination, Adrian Gecko expected that Jesse would appear once they reached Duel Academy. Similar to Jaden Yuki, Jesse has possessed the ability to communicate with Duel Monster spirits since he was a child. His spirit partner is Ruby Carbuncle, whom he affectionately nicknames "Ruby". Although Ruby is seen most frequently by his side, Jesse considers all his monsters a part of his "family", for they themselves selected him as their master. He is chosen by Professor Viper to duel Jaden in the first exhibition match of the third year, and the two are given Bio-Bands. As the battle progressed, Jesse revealed the name of the most powerful Crystal Beast: Rainbow Dragon. Defeated by Jaden, he confessed that Rainbow Dragon had not yet been made into a card by Industrial Illusions, and that he wished to find the Roman lithograph from which the concept of his Crystal Beasts was derived in order for Maximillion Pegasus to finally create it. After being drawn into an alternate dimension, Jesse and the rest of Duel Academy are contacted by Dr. Eisenstein, who tells them that the lithograph has finally been found. Securing the lithograph's excavation site, Pegasus has the Rainbow Dragon card made and sent to the other world via a Duel Energy-powered wormhole, opened in a battle between Jesse and Zane Truesdale.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #127. March 14, 2006. With the card finally in his possession, Jesse joins Jaden in a Duel against a possessed Marcel, and with its power returns Duel Academy to its proper place.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #130. April 4, 2007. However, he himself is left trapped in the other dimension, prompting Jaden and his friends to dive back into a rift left open between the worlds to get him back. Although labeled dead by many, he later appears as merely a shadow standing on a cliff near Syrus and Ojama Yellow, but it's later confirmed that the shadow was Jesse in Ojama Yellow's flashback where it spots him. He later reappears in front of Zane and it is revealed that he is possessed by Yubel. When Jaden finally duels Yubel to save Jesse, it is revealed that Yubel actually removed Jesse's soul from his body and placed him inside the Rainbow Dark Dragon before taking over. However, when Jaden activates the Super Polymerization Spell Card, Rainbow Dark Dragon is turned back to normal and Jesse is set free, returning to his body. But in all the action, thanks to Last Trick, Yubel takes Super Polymerization. He is later mistaken for Trueman by Jaden who was shrouded by the darkness put into his card and is forced to a duel with him. After Jaden realizes that he is actually dueling Jesse instead of Trueman, both Jaden and Jesse go back to the Academy, which was being attacked and controlled by Fujiwara. After witnessing Fujiwara defeating his old friend Atticus, both join forces against him in a three-way duel. In the English version, Jesse speaks with a Southern accent. Deck Jesse plays with a Rainbow deck, composed of legendary monsters based on seven precious gemstones collected from around the globe for the construction of a lithograph as evidence of Julius Caesar's reign during the time of the Roman Empire. On its return trip, the ship carrying the stones was battered by a storm, and the treasures disappeared into the depths of the ocean. Employing this concept, Pegasus specially designed and created the Crystal Beasts, which have the unique ability to retreat in a crystallized (Continuous Spell) form to their controller's Spell/Trap Zones when destroyed as means of avoiding complete annihilation. Due to the exclusivity of the cards, Chazz Princeton's family once attempted to purchase them for millions of dollars, but Pegasus instead awarded them to Jesse at the end of a regional (European in the Japanese version) tournament, due to the cards reacting to his dueling. When Jesse calls forth one of his beasts, they start out like the gem than break into that beast. Pegasus later creates a card of the powerful Rainbow Dragon, summoned when all the Crystal Beasts are on the field or graveyard. It can also be fused with Jaden's Neos to form Rainbow Neos. Under Yubel's influence, Jesse uses Advanced Crystal Beasts. The deck uses the field spell Advanced Dark to negate battle damage while discarding Crystal Beasts to the Graveyard in order to quickly summon Rainbow Dark Dragon. Later in the duel between Jesse (Yubel possessed) and Jaden, the Crystal Beasts manage to communicate with Jaden and reveal to him that their controlled as the Advanced Crystal Beasts. He also has another deck that features the Sacred Beast cards and related support to make their summoning easier, with Yubel as his trump card. Aside from Counter Cards, Jesse's deck does not contain any other specific resources aimed towards directly destroying the cards of his opponents. He feels that a strategy of merely destroying his opponent's cards through effects is not fun; he wants to learn new strategies by facing them.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #106. October 11, 2006. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters bs:Jesse Andersen fr:Jesse Andersen it:Jesse Andersen ja:ヨハン・アンデルセン pt:Jesse Andersen